


qnb artbook or something🕺

by cattreem



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, nsfw on ch2, why not, you looked for this lmAo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattreem/pseuds/cattreem
Summary: hello qnb communityuh ch 2 has a *bit* of o an nsfw warning beware
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally never posted on ao3 b4 lmao what am I doing  
> also requests are open if you want

these arent my best work,, like at all LMAO anyways bottom techno 👏


	2. oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo this one has the little sexy 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw warning if you dont like it don't look avert ur eyes kids 🙈

❗️yo i warned u multiple times

yall techno is a bottom 😳 not clickbait


End file.
